Naruto- OC X Tsunade
by JackDroid1999
Summary: This is a relationship between a young, nerdy man and the Hokage herself. See what happens and Please enjoy! :) Make sure to leave a review a well. Thanks.
1. Introduction

I was walking up the spiral staircase to see my girlfriend. Nothing special you may say except my girlfriend is the Hokage! Yeah, you may be wondering how I got a girl like that despite I'm am kind of a nerd. I have thick, black, greasy hair, a well built but skinny frame, Black Glasses and I am also Kind of short as I only reach up to Tsunade's Chest height.  
I Definitely love her but also get scared of her as I had seen what Naruto got when he back sassed her that one time and I suffered the same thing when I didn't understand what she was saying at one time. She immediately apologized and after healing me she invited me over to dinner which I accepted. We had a close friendship for a while and after three months of hanging out, I asked her out on a date and when she said Yes I nearly fainted.  
Now I was at her office door and I knocked on it. I heard her say  
"Come In."  
and I walked in.  
When I walked in I couldn't help but stare at least A little. I know we have been dating for a while but she still amazing. She had long, blonde and loosely tied hair, long thick legs, flawless skin and the biggest breasts I had ever seen. I had a slight nosebleed before catching myself and I said to her with a slightly nervous tone  
"H-Hey Tsunade! How is your day?"  
"Good, Now that you're here."  
She gestures me with her finger to come closer which I do and as I came next to her she lifted me with her great deal of strength and placed me on her Lap. I looked into her shimmering Brown orbs with My blue ones. She immediately leaned in and started kissing me. I was surprised at first because it was so sudden but soon I had gotten into it and we made out furiously. It lasted for about five minutes before we had to separate for Air. Tsunade Looked into my eyes and saw I was flustered. She told me  
"I love it when you're flustered. You look so cute."  
I angrily said to her  
"I'm not cute!"  
She only smiled and said to me  
"Being angry only makes you cuter."  
I puffed my cheeks out and sighed.  
She locked lips with me again and we made out again and yes it was furiously. we made out until we heard a knock at the door and we stopped as they fixed themselves. Tsunade said  
"Come in!."  
Naruto started walking in for his next Mission and as he walked in he was confused by why I was here and asked Her.  
"Hey, Who is that guy over there?"  
I was about to answer until Tsunade answered for me.  
"Naruto this is Jackson. He is my Boyfriend that I keep talking about."  
I can tell Naruto was confused as he asked her  
"This is Jackson? Your Knight in shining armor? Your Hercules? Your Lover?"  
I was both impressed and Embarrassed. I was impressed that she even calls him that and that makes me feel pretty big and strong but I was also embarrassed that Naruto was asking all these questions that make him feel small and weak again. I guess Tsunade saw that Naruto was kind of tearing my self-esteem down and interrupted what he was saying.  
"What do you want Naruto?"  
"I wanted to see If you had any new missions."  
She handed him a file and said  
"Ok Now go."  
As he nervously left I saw Tsunade turn her attention to me and noted my sad expression. She said to me  
"Its Ok Baby. He never meant to hurt you like that."  
"I know Darling but..."  
I stopped to take a breath  
"... What If I'm not good enough for you."  
Tsunade gasped and said in a strict and commanding tone  
"that's not true and you know it!"  
"Look at the situation Tsunade! You're the F***ing Hokage! and look at me, I'm just a damn loser! I don't see why you even fell in love with me in the first place."  
I was crying some tears from my big blue eyes and then Tsunade puts her hand on my shoulder and used her strength to spin me around. She looked into my soul with her big brown eyes and said to me with both heart and soul.  
"Jackson, I do love you. You may not be the strongest, the fastest or the smartest but your sweeter and nicer than anyone else in the world or Hell! even the universe. That's why I love you and I would never give you up for anything at all. Not even for all the gold and/or all the jewelry in the world."  
I started to cry tears of joy and started hugging Tsunade.  
"Thank you, Tsunade! Thank you!"  
She hugs him back and said  
"Anything for you Sweetheart."  
He was about to kiss her until she placed her finger on his lips and said  
"Wait till we get back home. Ok?"  
I only nodded as we both got up and we shunshinned to our house. When we ended up back home in a puff of smoke Tsunade lifted me to her height and we shared a long and soft kiss. She then lifted me up higher and carried me bridal style to the bed. I was slightly embarrassed but I was fine with it because I know it was one of the many ways she shows her love for me. She dropped me on the bed and asked me in a slightly seductive way.  
"You ready big boy?"  
I only nodded as she held me tightly and I wrapped around her waist with my legs. We rolled around the bed as we kissed each other passionately.  
****Note: NO LEMONS! I will never do that so forget about it! BTW They did make sweet, sweet Love though  
****Afterward, We were both layings in bed with my head resting on her Breasts and she was also stroking my thick black hair with her soft yet strong hands. I laid there and asked my lover  
"Hey, T-T-Tsunade... Can we stay like this forever."  
Tsunade smiled and said to me  
"I'll get Shizune to do the Paperwork tomorrow, Ok Baby?"  
I only nodded and thought of something else to say.  
"Can we sleep like this for now on?"  
She wacked my head but then smiled and asked while indicating to her breasts  
"Are they really that comfortable?"  
I only responded by Nodding while also nuzzling deeper into them and She smiled as I did so. I wrapped my arm around her neck as she wrapped her arms around my body.  
"I love you, Jackson."  
"I love you too Tsunade."  
****  
The End****


	2. A Defender and Also a Fox

Today I was going to Tsunade's office to visit. I even brought some flowers to surprise her with. They were her favorites and I made sure to get an entire Bouquet made from the same flower. I always feel like the luckiest man in the world around her and I feel that she feels the same way (But you know the luckiest woman in the world).  
When I walked up to her office door I stopped and thought to Myself this.  
'Maybe I should surprise her? Let's see... Well, the flowers are already enough of a surprise but she does Like surprises anyway. Then again I never really done many surprises before and now when I think about it she is The Hokage so she can definitely see it coming. Well, I'm going to do it anyway so there! Take that me!'  
I slowly opened the door in order not to Attract suspicion and as I opened it I saw Tsunade standing by the window staring outside with something In her hand I can barely see. As I shut the door and moved closer I saw the She that what was she was carrying in her hands was a bottle of sake (Japanese alcohol) and her big, shiny, beautiful blue eyes were all red and puffy as if she was crying.  
I Moved In closer and I nearly fell as she shot out her hand in my direction and said  
"Jackson Please stop."  
I was confused by what she said, stopped my sneaking and asked her  
"What's wrong darling?"  
She started to shed tears and said in a sad yet still serious tone  
"Look at me! I'm old! I'm actually older than you!; and You would never want to be with someone older than you. You would actually want someone younger than me!"  
She was crying and I put my hand on her shoulder and said to her with my heart and soul in the most caring tone possible.  
"Tsunade; You're not old. I don't know where you got that Idea but your still young and beautiful as ever and I don't care if your old, or young or even a century old. I will still love you just as much and I would never just drop you for someone else ever. You understand me, My love?"  
She stopped crying and thanked me.  
"Yes. Thank you, Jackson."  
"Your welcome but where did you get that kind of Idea from?"  
That is when it all clicked for me and I shot up in both anger and frustration  
"It's That Naruto Brat isn't it! No one, Not even him can't hurt my Beautiful Tsunade! I swear I'll kill him!"  
I marched out of the office and I could swear I my temperature went up to be ten degrees higher from anger alone. I even muttered under my breath as I marched down the hallway  
"I swear I'll kill him!... Even though I have no Ninja training By the way."  
Tsunade stopped me as she put her hand on my shoulder. She looked into my eyes and said  
"It's Okay Jackson You don't have to defend me. You'll probably Get yourself Hurt."  
"I don't care. No one and I means No One can hurt you! I swear I will defend you to the very end and that Naruto is going to Pay for he said to You! and... and... and..."  
I felt light-headed as All I can see was a blueish teal and only a few seconds later I passed out.  
****Time Skip!  
****As I woke up Tsunade a big smile on her face and Immeaditly hugged me with my face in her Big Breasts. She said to me  
"Oh, Jackson! I'm so glad Your Okay!"  
I was confused about what happened and I asked her  
"What Just Happened?"  
She began Explaining what happened then and now.  
"You see Sweatheart What happened was when You were storming out trying to defend me You were ranting on how you would always protect (And By the way that's very sweet of you) and as you said it a Blueish Teal aura surrounded you and you quickly passed out afterward."  
As she spoke I started remembering everything that happened and as I started scratching my head I felt something furry. I started feeling it and realized it was cat-like ears. I asked  
"Alright who put Cat ears On me?"  
I soon felt something on my lower back right above my butt and as I felt it I realized It was not just a tail but two Tails. I also asked  
"Who put these Tails on me?  
Tsunade Blushed and told me  
"You may want to Look in the mirror Jackson."  
I stared at her for a few seconds and then I ran to the mirror only to see I now have some actual real-life Black Fox Ears on my head and two real-life Black fox Tails."  
I asked loudly  
"I'm a Kitsune!"  
Tsunade answered  
"More Like a half-Kitsune."  
I stood there Dumbfounded and said to her  
"Please Explain further."  
"You see a full Kitsune gets all nine of their tails at birth and have full powers but Half Kitsunes only have no more than two tails and can access certain powers."  
I was just amazed and as I looked in the mirror I asked  
"I wonder if this is permanent because I look so cool."  
Tsunade laughed and said  
"You look pretty cute."  
I turned to her and said  
"I'm not cute!"  
I puffed out my cheeks before She grabbed and held me in a position that heads my head on her Large Breasts and she starts rocking me and holding me there. She said to me in a loving tone  
"I love you, Jackson."  
I smiled and said to her in an equally loving tone.  
"I love you too."

****The End****


	3. My Little Fox

One morning I woke up in My and Tsunade's bed to the rising of the sun. We are both early risers so we always watch the sunrise together but Tsunade is still asleep so I decided to just watch her beautiful and peaceful face as she slept. As I watched I smiled and removed some strands of hair from her face as she just slept there like an angel.  
As she started to wake up a sighed before smiling and as her eyes are fully open I said to her  
"Goodmorning darling."  
She smiled and said  
"GoodMorning My adorable little fox."  
I chuckled and said  
"Adorable little fox huh? I like it."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah."  
We shared a passionate kiss before Tsaunde pulled me in for a hug in which my face was In her breasts (Remember I am at her chest height) and I smiled and blushed just a little. After she let me go she told me to turn around Which I did. She then told me to move closer which I did and I also had to make sure that my tails don't end up in her face. The back of my head was on her rising and falling chest and I soon fell into this hypnotic state as I closed my eyes.  
After I closed my eyes she began to stroke My tails and at first, I flinched but soon I fell into it as she masterfully stroked my tail as if felt like a million messages and as soon as I felt comfortable she began to scratch my Fox's ears. I could swear I saw the gates of heaven at that very moment.  
When she stopped after an amazing five minutes her breasts where pushed up against my back when leaned up against me and she stroked my hair and Fox ears as I just smiled. She said softly into my ear  
"Let's go to the balcony so we watch the sunset."  
I only nodded and tried to get out of the bed but Tsunade stopped me and said  
"Ah-ah-ah My little Adorable fox shouldn't just walk to the balcony. I'll help you."  
She then scooped me up into her arms and as I was in her arms I kissed her as she kissed me back. As we made it to the Balcony she put me in the chair as he came back with another one and sat there.  
The sun was yellow and the sky was orange, yellow and red as the sun rose from the nearby mountains. As we sat there I laid my head on Tsuande's side and she held me in place. After a little bit, she picked me up and placed me on her lap. She began stroking my tail and scratching behind my Fox Ears as I curled up on her lap. I smiled and said to her in a somewhat childish manner  
"I starting to swear I'm starting to act like a dog."  
Tsunade smiled as well and said  
"I don't think you act like a dog. I think you act very cute"  
I responded by nuzzling my nose into her abdomen and she smiled and chuckled just a little. I looked up and she lowered one of her hands to cup my cheek and another one to lift my chin. She said to me  
"I know your half-Kitsune now but... Do you still like my kisses?"  
"Of course I do Baby."  
I even proved it by locking my lips with her's and we shared a long and passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes.  
"I love you, Sweetheart."  
"Me too Jackson. I love you too."  
We started to Lock lips again as the sun started to rise.

****THE END****


	4. Young man to Young Fox

One morning we woke up too late to see the sunrise so I decided to make me and her breakfast. I was standing there with my Tails wagging and fox ears Flickering to the direction of any noise. I had a good smile on my face as I Knew That Tsunade loves it when I make her breakfast and I would get some smooches.  
I was cooking the Bacon when I heard Tsunade come out of bed and my smile grew bigger as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing some green pajama's in which she loosened up the top to show some Cleavage that did make me go a little wild the previous night and yes we did make sweet, sweet love the previous night. She stood next to me holding my shoulders looking over them. She started stroking my tails and asked me  
"What are you making My cute little fox?"  
I answered while stuttering due to the relaxation of the tail stroking  
"S-S-Some Bacon, eggs, Toast and P-Potatoes."  
"Mmm, sounds really good."  
"Anything for you Baby."  
We shared a quick kiss as she went to take a shower, I finished our breakfast and placed on the plates and then on the table.  
****5 Minute Time Skip!****  
She got out of the shower wearing some new but more casual clothing which was some sweatpants, and her usual top which indeed showed some cleavage. I pulled out to the chair and after she sat in it pushed it back into the table. After a little Prayer, we began to eat. she said while eating the food I prepared  
"Mmm, this is really good Jackson! I love your cooking sooo much!"  
"Well, I did learn my cooking skills for you."  
"Aw, that's so sweet of you!"  
She then attacked my face with kisses which made me blush madly. I stood there blushing as she continued eating. When she finished she placed her dishes into the sink for washing later and then sat on the couch which I followed. I sat next to her where I laid my head on my lap and she scratched behind my ears which I smiled too.  
I sighed annoyedly when I realized what I had to do later. Tsunade noticed and asked me  
"What is it, Jackson?"  
I sighed and said rather playfully childish  
"I realized I have to go to work later."  
Tsunade smiled at me and said  
"You know since I'm the Hokage you don't have to work Right?"  
"I know it's just that It wouldn't be fair that you have to do paperwork all day and I do nothing but stay home all day."  
"Aww Jackson, that's so sweet!"  
She kissed me again while scratching behind my fox ears. I then said with a childish tone  
"But I don't wanna go to work! I rather spend it with you!"  
I put up some puppy-dog eyes and since I had the fox ears and fox tails it definitely works. She smiled and giggled and she said while stroking my tail  
"Well as the Hokage I shall give you a month off of work but you have to spend it with me at the tower. Ok?"  
"Of course! Yaaaay!"  
She started scratching behind my ear and now stroking my tail when I started... purring? Yes I think I was purring like a cat when she was doing it and she asked  
"Are you purring Jackson?"  
I only responded by Purring louder and She said  
"I guess you really are cuter than I thought my adorable little fox."  
I didn't even respond annoyingly to that response and I only continued to purr as she petted me.  
****Time Skip!  
****We were walking down the street to the Tower when I asked Tsunade  
"Hey, Tsunade I heard that Kitsune can turn from a fox to a human so I wonder if I can do that as well?"  
"I don't know. Why don't you try it."  
I only nodded and I focused really hard. A Teal Blue aura started to surround me as I continued to focus hard then I saw nothing but teal and then when I vision came Back I was shorter for some reason and when Tsunade bent down she scooped me up and said  
"Oh my god, you're soooo Adorable!"  
I tried to say 'What?' but instead, I heard a 'Yip'.  
"Aww, that is even more adorable!"  
I was confused until I looked over into a window next to me and saw I turned into a Black Fox! I yipped with excitement and she hugged me with my face against her large Breasts. I blushed a lot and she lifted me to her shoulder which is sat upon. She asked  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yip!"  
"Ok, let's go!"  
As we walked into the building people were giving strange looks to Tsunade as she had me; A fox on her shoulder but they didn't bother to ask why. When we walked into the office she had a note from Shizune That said  
'Dear Tsunade,  
I am apparently sick today so I cant do the paperwork. I am so sorry but you cant spend time with your boyfriend today as You need to do the paperwork. Have a good day though.  
Signed, Shizune'  
Tsunade sighed and started to do the paperwork as started to see the world from this new view. After about thirty minutes of doing this, I got bored so I rested on Tsunade's shoulder and rested. I soon noticed how stressed she was so I got off her shoulder and jumped onto the desk onto her paperwork. She was surprised by my sudden action and asked  
"What do you want my Sweet Little Fox?"  
"Yip!"  
I pushed the paper away off the desk and she asked  
"You want me to stop? Do you want to play?"  
I excitingly Yipped  
"Yip!"  
"Ok, then I'll play with you my adorable Little Fox."  
I yipped in frustration and She opens the drawer and searches through it to find something and she pulls out a shiny metal thing and what came out of it was... A red Dot! I suddenly felt an intense controlling feeling to go get it and I chased after it! I had my paws on it and when I looked under my paw it was gone! I could hear Tsunade giggling in the background but I didn't care as I all cared about was that dot and chased after it. Time and Time again I thought I got it but I didn't. I saw that the dot went up to the side of the desk and I knew it was going to stop. I slowly crept up to the desk and Jumped. I thought I got it and then I realized something. The dot was between Tsunades Breasts. I flew into them and my head was stuck and I was blushing really hard and it was harder every second. Tsunade was giggling like a little school girl and that's how I knew it was on purpose.  
When Tsunade stopped laughing she pulled me out of her cleavage and she asked me  
"Do you want some lunch?"  
"Yip!"  
"Ok, Jackson my little fox."  
I blushed and she began to bring out lunch. She brought out a large blanket out of a basket we brought with us and laid it onto the office floor. She then Pulled out 2 sandwiches, took mine and cut it into little square pieces. She then took me and we sat down and put our sandwiches onto some plates and served mine to me as we began to eat. I used my paws to grab a piece of sandwich and began eating.  
****Short Time Skip!  
****We finished eating and I Yipped. She picked me up and I began licking (Fox Kissing) her lips and she said  
"Aww, that's so cute!"  
She started attacking my faces with kisses and then as she finished I turned back to my human form. She was still holding and kissing me so I had to speak up and said  
"Uh, Tsunade..."  
She realized what happened and said to me  
"Oh, sorry Jackson."  
"It's Ok."  
She blushed and as she started to get up I pulled her back down and I asked her  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
She smiled and she tackled me and smothered My face with kisses.

****The End.****


	5. The Fall Festival

_Due to the support, I am getting, I am making another OC X Tsunade story for the series I did 4 months ago and since it's Fall I am doing a Fall festival one. I would do spring festival but it's not spring so I might do it once spring rolls around and enjoy. P.S I would also Like to Thank GLTOONZ, ArimaThrawn, Chronos500, , Lord Mortensen, NeedingOfLifeGoalDude, Oakenshi, darkpercy5, fatjesus1993, ojko24, Akira230X, Akutzu Pentaghast, Grimreaper606, Shizu Uchiha, Takeshiozo and cdiago7. Thank you all for supporting this story._

-  
One morning I had just woken up with my face in something soft, warm and squishy. I assume it was a pair of Pillow's and I did everything from fluffing it, nuzzling into it and even Shoving my face into it. I then felt Tsunades soft yet strong hands caressing my two tails and I started to lift my head up still tired And I turned Completely red when I realized the pillows were Tsunade Breasts And Before I can react she kissed me and then shoved my face back into her Cleavage smiling warmly. She seemed more playful than usual and while I was in there I remember today was the Fall Festival which was one of her favorite holidays which does explain her Playfulness.  
When My head was removed I kissed her unexpectedly for once taking charge and I said to her with a warm smile "Hello My love."  
She smiled and started Petting my head and replied "Good Morning My cute Little fox. Do you know what today is?" She asked with a warm smile and lustful eyes.  
"Is it the Fall Festival?" I asked playfully and she kissed me while scratching my fox ears confirming it to be true.  
She smiled and told me "Your right and I have a very special Kimino I think you'll Really Like." I blushed at this and she shoved my face into her cleavage again as she kissed my forehead and stroked my Tails. I felt like I was in heaven.  
After I tried to leave she grabbed me and held me down not letting me go with her body on top me pinning me down, My face once again stuck Her huge Bosom and kissing up and down my neck until I was able to convince her to let me go by Saying I had to make breakfast and she let me go On The ONE condition I would Immeaditly come back with said Breakfast which I agreed to.  
I started took make breakfast cooking it on the stove and when I was finished I brought it back to our bedroom and Once Again Pinned me down with her body as I am much smaller than her As I had mentioned being At Chest height compared to her and I was smothered by her Bosom and she kissed the top of my head as he moved down slightly to let me breathe and she started eating breakfast still pinning me down constantly kissing me. As I had nothing for myself she began to feed me some of hers and I wanted her to have it all to herself but I couldn't stop her as My arms were Pinned.  
"Do you Like it My little fox?" She asked.  
"Yes But..." I began to interject "...It was for you."  
"Well, I don't want you to be hungry all day." She replied and I smiled a little bit knowing once again she really cared for me. She might be even more Playful and Physically flirty than usual but I loved it.  
When she was finished she got off me and walked over to the walk-in closet and told me "I'll be getting my Kimino On now. Don't peek." And she winked and I blushed. For the next several minutes I was sitting on our bed and then Turned into my Fox form because why Not. I then walked in a circle a few times and shifting the sheets around to make a little bed for me and I laid in my little sheet nest. As I started falling asleep I was woken up by a sudden weight sitting next to me and I knew it was Tsunade so I opened my eyes and Looked up and Is instantly had A nosebleed as her Kimino was a Dull grayish-green with hints of red and gold and what gave me the nosebleed was it was seriously two sizes too small making it hug every inch of her body and it the top was exposed to show off her massive breasts and plenty of cleavage that are kept in tightly by already super tight Kimino making her breasts Desperate for space.  
She picked me up and kissed me on my nose and then she Place me on her breast's which definitely made the Perfect bed for my fox form in softness, warmth and all.  
As I started to fall asleep and she kissed the top of my head while I was still on her chest and said: "I love you, Jackson."  
"Yip," I replied sleepily and I then fell asleep.  
**_**Time Skip!  
**_**I started to wake up to the sounds of a crowd and Music and the smells of food, incense, and sweets and when I opened my eyes I saw I was on Tsunade's chest in the curled up sleeping position as she walked around with a Kabob in hand which she was eating Happily.  
"Yip..." I said Groggily and Tsunade's eyes Imeadditly lit up and she started kissing me as I just sat on her chest.  
"How did you sleep My cute little fox?" she asked with a warm smile.  
I just yawned in return and she then took us to a nearby bench where she sat me on her Lap and I turned back into my human form. She smiled and shoved my face into her Cleavage and I was too tired to respond so I just took it.  
"Hi, Lady Tsunade!" A Voice said and I immediately turned around to see Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and that little Brat Naruto walking towards us. I tried to say Hi but Tsunade pulled me back into her chest and Kissed me on top of my forehead as she began to speak to them.  
"You seem especially Playful with Jackson today Huh?" Sakura asked her  
"Is it that obvious?" Tsunade asked in return.  
"Well You do Have him in your chest," Sasuke replied and Tsunade Let me go.  
I turned my attention to Naruto and said to him sarcastically "Hello Nauto. You seem especially nice today. You gonna try to not insult me today?"  
I was wrong and he said "What's wrong short stack? You're going to get your girlfriend to protect you, you little rat?" forgetting my girlfriend was Tsunade the Hokage herself.  
She then stood up and I thought to myself 'At this moment he knew he F*cked up' As she then backhanded him sending him across the street almost hitting several People yelling "Don't you dare talk to Him like that again!"  
I started to calm her down by Hugging her with my face in her chest and Stroking her head and hair and She finally calmed down. The others went to get Naruto to Make sure he's Ok And I asked her "Why did you do that? You Know I could've protected myself right?"  
She smiled at me and Responded "Jackson. I know that and I just want to protect you because I love you and I will never let anyone hurt you physically or emotionally. You got that?"  
"I love you two Tsunade," I said and she kissed me on the lips passionately and I kissed back with equal Passion as we walked after apologizing to Naruto of course.  
**_**Small Time Skip!  
**_**I walked down the street of the festival with Tsunade holding her hand and I started to get hungry but Tsunade somehow already knew and asked me "You wanna get something to eat Jackson?"  
I nodded and she dragged me to the nearest Ramen stand where we both took a seat next to each other. The waitress took our orders and then Tsunade took me and Placed me on her Lap and started petting my head messing my hair up a little but I didn't mind as It was one of the many ways she shows she loves me. I just relaxed as she scratched behind my fox ears and stroked my tails.  
When the Ramen Had arrived I moved back to my seat much to Tsunade's Disappointment but I promised her We'll get back to that when we're finished eating. We started eating and as you can guess due to my small size I never had a big appetite and can't eat that much but Tsunade can sometimes be a lot more like a Shrew as in eating like one as by the time I was finished with the first one I was full but Tsunade was finished on her 3rd one and going one 4th. I don't know how she can eat that much and still have her beautiful, sexy and Valumptious figure but She said It has to do with controlling her Chakra or something I don't understand.  
I tried to eat my second but I couldn't do it and Tsunade was eating her 7th when she noticed me not eating mine and had an Idea.  
When she swallowed the last of her noodles she looked to me and then placed me on her Lap with the bowl of Ramen still in my hands and told me with a warm smile on her face "If you Can't eat that then..." She paused for good effect "...You can feed me then."  
I swore she was Allowing me too to feed her like she fed me breakfast earlier except for the Pinning but still I jumped on the Opportunity and started feeding her some of my ramens with my chopsticks. I swore she looked so beautiful when she Ate the way her eyes shine and her Valumptious Lips move and how she smiles after swallowing.  
When we were finished we left and went to play some games. We were playing some games when I saw a stand with that Traditional baseballs and Glass bottle set up that you see at the Carnival and There were some 9-tailed fox plushies and I knew Tsunade would love one of these. So I walked over there with Tsunade, paid and got my 3 Baseballs. I threw the first one and It missed the glass bottles. I threw the second one and it made contact and did nothing and the threw one I threw the third one the best I can and It made contact but Still, It did mostly nothing only knocking over the top one.  
I was disappointed that I didn't get to win My lovely Tsunade that Plushie and she seemed to notice she paid and id the same thing but knocked them all down on the first try and won the Plushie. She then pulled me to the side into an alleyway and Began to cheer me up.  
"It's Ok Jackson. I knew you wanted to win me that Plushie."  
"I know but It's just I wanted to win you that and make you happy But I couldn't do it. I'm just too weak."  
She hugged me with my Face In her breasts and said "Your not weak Jackson. Your the sweetest guy I ever met and Just the thought of you trying to win me My plushie just make me happy enough."  
"Really?" I asked and She nodded in which I smashed my lips with her which surprised her a bit but then she started kissing back as she Pinned me against the alleyway's wall and used her strength to hold me there we made out and slowly fell to the ground to continue this Lovefest.  
****Time Skip!  
****When It started to turn night the Festival was going into a Long wind with everybody either staying or going home either due to kids or the Darkness that envelops the Village. I Let out a Yawn and that Caught Tsunade's attention as she noticed it was getting kind of Late and she would like to cuddle with me tonight.  
She turned to me, Held me close to her chest and asked me "You want to go Home Jackson?"  
I yawned and nodded before we can leave I asked her "Can we do the same thing we did When I fell asleep earlier?" And she nodded which my smile grow big.  
I then went into my Fox form and she Placed me on her massive Bosom as she petted my head as we walked home. When we arrived home in our bedroom I turned back into My human form with Her carrying me in her arms.  
She asked me with a sultry voice "You wanna try and Pin me down to the bed?" I just nodded and I tried to glomp her with nearly none of the force needed to pi her down but she played with me just falling with me onto the bed on top of her and she asked me still with a Sultry voice of her's "Looks Like you did it. So you wanna receive your reward Big boy?" smiled nodding and we began to take off our clothes for one good night in bed.  
**_**The End.**_**


	6. Your not Going Anywhere

__An: Another story for my most popular series for you guys! I hope you enjoy!__

One morning I woke up once again with my face nuzzled into Tsunade's Breasts and she was asleep with me in bed and I decided to do the usual and make us breakfast and when I tried to get out she held me into a death grip in which I assume was in her sleep and she shoved my face Into her huge Bosom and started Kissing the top of my forehead calling me her little Fox as she continued to shove my face in her cleavage.  
When she woke up she noticed I was stuck in her cleavage and held me there for a few more minutes before letting me go and Kissing me on my lips.  
She asked me "How are you doing My little fox?"  
I responded, "A little out of Breath but good."  
She giggled and then Held me in place with my Back towards her with her Right leg wrapped around mine, her left one wrapped around mine and her arms wrapped around my little body effectively holding me in place. She turned my neck around to face her and then flipped me around to face her and she began to Kiss me again.  
She Smirked and told me "Say it."  
"What?" I asked.  
"You know what I want you to say." She replied.  
"No." I quickly replied knowing what she means.  
She pulls down her top showing a Bit more Boob "Say it."  
I drooled like a dog eyeing food for a bit but stood My ground. She removed a bit more and said to say it once again.  
I was literally drooling but Still had a bit more self-restraint and replied "N-N-No."  
She then did something I never expected she used her Sexy-Jutsu and she ended up with no clothes and not under the sheets and I instantly had blood shooting out my nose.  
"Say it." She replied grinning because she now got me.  
"I-I-I'm your Little fox," I said admitting defeat with ears drooping and tail between my legs.  
She then Tackled me still without clothes and Told me with a sultry voice "Good Boy. I Guess you earned yourself a Treat."  
'I get the Breast meat!' I thought to myself as she furiously made out with me and we fought for dominance and For once I was fighting back and she bit her lip to prevent my tongue from entering but Being Determined to win I grabbed her Breasts and she was so surprised she Opened her mouth to gasp and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth and she let me explore my new Prize as we began to make out.  
**_**Time Skip!  
**_**Tsunade was Laying bed with Me laying with my chest on her chest as Tired as a Dog with only the sheets to cover us from the rest of the bedroom. My was face Nuzzled into her chest as She petted my head as if I was her pet.  
I got up to get my clothes on but Tsunade asked me "Where are you going, Jackson?"  
"I gotta go out to get some food for lunch," I replied and then I was pulled back into Tsunade's Breasts.  
She told me "You're not going anywhere, Mister." She said And I nodded with my face still stuck in her bare breasts "Your going to stay here all day if you like it or not. Got it?"  
I removed my head from her cleavage and asked "But what about Lunch? I gotta make it."  
"I'll get Shizune to get us some Ramen." She replied and I was in defeat. I had no other excuses so I just nuzzled up against her chest as I soon fell asleep on top of her.  
**_**Time Skip!  
**_**We laid in bed for 8 hours and I was asleep for half of them just because how comfy Tsunade can be to me. She then got up with only her top on which went down to covers Her thighs and told me "I'm going to take a shower alright Jackson."  
"Uh Huh..." I replied I bit tired.  
She then scooped me up in her arms and replied: "And you're going to take it with me." And she then took me to our shared shower.  
**_**The End.**_**


	7. A Family Christmas Special

**_**Christmas is Soon and its already the Christmas season so why the Hell Not! I hope all of you have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_****_**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_**It was near the end of the Year and the Village had a new Blanket of Snow to it as the temperature decreased by several degrees and it had rained. There were kids outside playing in the snow, People pouring salt all over the road in order to get rid of Ice, The shops were using their lamps and heating in order to heat up the area and The Shinobi were walking around now completing tasks now in the snow. It is also now the Christmas season and the holiday is soon Upon us so People are buying gifts and putting up their decorations.  
I am personally excited about this Christmas season as Tsunade and I are now going to visit my family for the first time in a little over a year. My family just loves her because they said She is not just a very important and powerful person but also a kind and loving one at that. They also didn't mind the 31 year age gap between us which was really Important but she also does Look a lot like she's in her mid to late Twenties so that Helps too. She doesn't have a family of her own so it really helps her emotionally to have someone there for her in which I fulfill and My family, whenever she would be over, would be the Family She never had which is really good for and I really Like.  
I told them everything that was Happening for the Last year about our Relationship and How I am a Kitsune for some reason and of course my mom would share every detail to the entire family. Thankfully I never told her what we do In bed because If I did I would be more embarrassed then an Opera singer failing the high note in a concert hall.  
We were on Train to my village which was not too far away and we were sitting in the most high-classed section on the train because of Tsunade's high status and our great combined wealth. We had Bought to seats but I was sitting on her Lap because she wants me to. I had was resting on her Large Bosom as I felt very Tired. She, of course, was trying to keep me up by smooching me softly on my forehead and shaking me vigorously.  
She shakes me again and I respond "Huh? What is it Tsunade?"  
"Were almost to the Village." She responds.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yep!" She responds Happily.  
I swear she is always way more happy to see my own family than I am. The Train just suddenly stopped and everyone started Leaving the Train and outside was None other than My Mom and sibling which consisted of 2 sisters and one Brother. When my mother saw me she immediately grabbed me and started Manhandling me with a Hug.  
"Oh, My Sweet Baby Boy your back!" She said Hugging me with the maternal strength of an Angry Gorilla who missed Lunch and my Ears pointed up in pain.  
"Please, Mom not In front of Tsunade!" I said with little breath and Tsunade she giggled at my reaction.  
My older brother walked up behind me and patted me behind my back. He said to me "Hey How's my baby bro doing? I can see you're still with your Girlfriend."  
I blushed as my older sister Intervened and Pushed him out of way and said "Come on everyone give fox boy here some room. He's clearly tired."  
Then My younger sister who is 15 but I swear acts like a 9-year-old started Hugging me and said "Hi Onii-Chan! How was your trip."  
"It was Great Hikari." I said, "And it's great to see you all again."  
We all shared a group hug and We gestured Tsunade join in in which she Happily did. When we Broke the Hug My mom started Talking to Tsunade a struck up a conversation.  
"So How are you Doing Lady Tsunade?" My mom asked her.  
"Doing good, thanks for asking." She replied "And Please Just call me Tsunade. There's no need for Formalities."  
"Alright." My Mom replied, "I'm sorry It's still taking me some getting used to my son Having the Hokage herself as His girlfriend."  
"It's Okay." She replied.  
"Hey, Mom do you know where's dad's at?" I asked.  
"Oh, He's at the Home decorating the Tree," she said  
"Alright," I replied.  
After a little more talking we started heading back home and My siblings and I struck up another conversation as Tsunade and my mom had made a conversation themselves.  
"So Fox Boy when did you discover you were a Kitsune?" My Older Brother (Rodger) Asked.  
"Cut It out, Rodger. That's probably sensitive Information." My Older Sister (Miku) Replied.  
"I Would Like to Know!" Hikari Said excited  
"Yeah, You see Miku we both want to Know!" Rodger said.  
Before Miku can reply I said, "Well I discovered it four months ago when I had gotten my angriest yet."  
"What were you so angry about?" Miku asked.  
"That Naruto kid said something about her Being old and I got Pissed," I replied.  
"Hey Isn't she like 2.5 Times your own age? I mean she can even by our own Mom when we think about." Rodger said.  
"Don't push it," I replied angrily and he seemed to shut up.  
_**_TimeSkip!  
_**_We soon Made it to my childhood home where I was In Tsunades arms because It was a Long walk from the Trainstation to here and when we walked inside I saw my dad preparing the Christmas tree.  
He turned to me and said "Hey Son."  
"Hey, Dad!" I replied happy to see him but too tired to give him a Hug.  
"Hello, Lady Tsunade I see that you're taking care of my son as always." He said and I blushed.  
Tsunade chuckles for a second and replied "Yep. He's my little fox." And I blush some more.  
FYI my dad is nothing like me as he is Tall, Burly and as tough as nails but I turned out more like My mom growing up enjoying things like cleaning, cooking and just spending time with my family. The only two things I really Inherited from him is his hair and eye color and his fierce defense of Family. There is a reason why nobody messes with my family and that was my dad. He used to be a Shinobi before settling down with my mom and it was rumored that he killed 20 guys with nothing but a Pencil and a Stapler in each of his Hands. I, of course, have the Talk but not the skills to defend my family. I'm like a toy dog I bark a lot but I can't back that threat up in any way.  
Tsunade sits down on a chair with me sitting on her Lap which was embarrassing because it was in front of my own Family. She then started to scratch my fox ears which started to make me start to relax and my little sister took Notice.  
"Can I scratch My brother's Ears?" Hikari asked.  
Tsunade one nodded as Hikari started Scratching behind my ears and it was good but not as when Tsunade does it. Afterward, we did regular Christmas stuff like a family dinner, games and by the end of the night, we Traded Presents But It was my present to Tsunade it was Super special.  
I handed her a small box wrapped up in wrapping paper and she gave me a confused look. I only nodded for her to open it when she did I heard the biggest squeal I ever heard. She then grabbed me with the force she had and shoved my face into her Ample chest in a hug. I had given her a beautiful silver necklace with an Emerald in the middle of it. I knew that she would love it and I was right.  
"I love it!" She squealed like a teenage girl with my Face still her chest.  
"I knew you would," I said blushing as this was in front of my family who was chuckling just a little bit.  
She then lets me go and gives me a big smooch on the Lips which I returned.  
"I love you so much My little fox."  
"I love you too."  
**_**The End.**_**


	8. Unhealthy Habits and Teasing Reversal

**_**3rd Person POV**_**

Jackson; Tsunade's Little fox had left for a Business Trip out of the country for A week and as soon as he left She became extremely worried. It's not like her to be worried obviously as she was the rock in the Relationship but as he was out of Country she couldn't Protect him and she would usually drown this worry with Booze or Gambling or Maybe both but since she promised that wouldn't do those things while he is gone and since she unlike him had very little self-control had turned to eating. Yes eating.

Besides her affinity for Drinking, Bad Gambling she Loves to eat and uses her Chakra to control her Metabolism to make sure she stays thin but she forgets to do that while she is currently Covering her worried with Food.

Shizune was currently in front of the Hokage herself as she was eating a bowl of rice with a face of worry. Next to her were several other dishes, a mountain of dirty dishes that needed washing and several bottles of Sake which didn't get her drunk because of the food in her stomach absorbing it.

Speaking of Her Belly she had already put on some weight and that was only because she had been non-stop eating for the last 3 hours to drown her worry with something that was not Booze or bad life choices. In the meanwhile, Shizune was trying to Diswade her master from eating so much while giving her the food which was very counterproductive.

Shizune: "Um, Lady Tsunade If It may Help can you Please slow down?"

Tsunade: "No I can't. I need to keep my mind off him and what will probably happen to him without my help! Just keep the food coming!"

Shizune: "Well I would love to but there is not a scrap of food left in the Entire Mansion Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade: "Well get more Food then!"

Shizune: "You know this isn't healthy."

Tsunade: "And what makes you say that?"

Shizune: "Look at your lower Abdomen."

Tsunade: *Notices Belly* "So what!? I'm the Hokage! I can Burn all that off In no time!"

Shizune: "Remember the last time this happened 3 months ago."

Tsunade: "I don't recall such a thing!"

Shizune: "You ate so Much That you put on so much weight you had trouble walking in general and it took two weeks of controlling your chakra to go back to your slim self."

Tsunade: "Yeah But My Little fox was there with me the Entire time to Help me and despite all of the teasing and all that it was great! Now can you please get more food?"

Shizune: *Sweatdrop* "Alright."

**_**One week Later...**_**

Jackson was walking up the road to his shared mansion with Tsunade while Having a smug grin on his face. Why the smug grin you may ask; That's because He knew that she had been eating this entire time he was gone and it was time for some petty payback. She always Teases him about being small and/or cute which he puts up with but it's during times like these he can do all the same things to her she had done to him in order make him Blush like Teasing him and being the dominant one in the relationship but now for the next two weeks it was his turn.

He realized he can do this when the last time this Happened and Had to help her with a lot of things while she controls her Chakra but took advantage of this Priceless situation and Teased her to Heck and Back while being the Dominant one in bed for Once in the relationship which really surprised him yet made him feel like a Man for once as he never felt that way like ever in his entire life.

Jackson: "Tsunade I'm home!"

Tsunade: "I'm in Our Bedroom Jackson!"

He walked in to see Tsunade stuffed like a turkey on thanksgiving on their bed with her robes tied open and with her Cleavage in full view and he knew he had full right to tease her.

Jackson: "Hello My Love Dumplin!":

Tsunade: "Jackson Please don't do that."

Jackson: "Why Not? You do it."

He then gets up on top of her and hugs but she is too tired and stuffed to hug back

Tsunade: "Ok you got me there." *Tiredly chuckles*

Jackson: "I see you had fun. Just like last time. Do you think you ever could find another stress coping mechanism while I'm gone?"

Tsunade: "It's either this or Drinking."

Jackson: "Well I guess If you drink I can't have the pleasure of calling you my big ol' Marshmallow."

Tsunade: "I swear this is twice now that this Happened and the roles just seemed to be reversed."

Jackson then pins her to the bed with ease and then started kissing her with force.

Jackson: "You think so?"

Tsunade: "Yeah. It's weird being on the other end though."

Jackson: "Trust me. You'll get used to it after a few times.

Tsunade: "Was that the same way for you when we started dating?"

Jackson: "Maybe so, Maybe not my Pudgy Dumpling.

Tsunade: "You know in 2 weeks or so You can't call me that anymore."

Jackson: "Yeah I know just like last time. This is one of the few times where I have the chance to Have fun And I'm not going to waste it."

Tsunade: "Well fine but when this is over you can expect me to double down on the teasing when this is over."

Jackson: "Fine I'll double down on the teasing now."

Tsunade: "Touche."

Jackson: "I already came up with names for the time being. Wanna hear?"

Tsunade: "Oh god..."

Jackson: "Love Dumpin, Big Ol' Marshmallow, Pudgy Dumplin, My Fluffy Cutie, Pudgy Princess..."

Tsunade: "Yes I get your point. I better start using my Chakra to increase my Metabolism and- EEP!"

Jackson had placed his hand firmly on her Breast's and had a devilish smile on his face.

Jackson: "Now we can do that Later. Now My Pudgy princess We have some fun." ;D

Tsunade: *Hearts in Eyes* "Oh You Fiend! I love it when your all Playful!"

Jackson: "I know."

Lets just say that after that and before she increased her Metabolism they had a little fun in bed and yes our man for once was on the Top.

**_**The End.**_**


	9. A Night out With some Gambling and Booze

_A/N: This place takes a week after the last chapter_

**_**3rd Person POV**_**

In the Mansion Tsunade was Preparing for a night out with Jackson. It was supposed to be a girl's night out but she convinced the others so she can bring Jackson because he had been gone for a week about a week ago and she couldn't just part with Him. She was trying on her Robes because even though she used her Chakra to lose a lot of chub so she can actually wear he robes properly again but still it was hard to tie the cloth of the Jacket around her undershirt and it Also accentuates her Belly fat.

Tsunade: "I can't believe I haven't lost all this extra weight yet and I've been doing even more than my chakra."

Just then she felt two small arms wrap around Her abdomen and she saw Jackson with a big grin, his ears perked up and his Tails slowly wagging side to side as he said something that would definitely be Teasing.

Jackson: "Well I still love to call you my Pudgy Princess."

Tsunade: "Seriously You still going to call me that?"

Jackson: "You haven't lost all of it yet."

Tsunade: "Touche. You ready to go?"

They then shared a kiss and Jackson smiled.

Jackson: "Yep!"

And they left to go into town and soon walked in front of a Barbeque Place where Tsunade was Very giddy and unfortunately he already Knows why.

Tsunade: "Woohoo! Co'mon Jackson Lets drink the night away!"

Jackson: "Tsunade Please try not to drink."

Tsunade: "Aww Why not? I want to-"

Jackson then gave her the most adorable Puppy dog eyes ever and Tsunade tried to say something and/or ignore those eyes but she couldn't and just flat out gave up.

Tsunade: "Ok. How can I say no to those Eyes My adorable little fox? I'll ****TRY**** not to Drink... A whole lot."

Jackson: "That's all I ask for."

They walked inside and there was A Table with Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Anko, Shizune and Ino all ordering food and Tsunade wanted to Say Hi to them

Tsunade: "Hey Girls!"

Sakura: "Hey Lady Tsunade sit down. We were just talking."

Tsunade sat down at the Table and she Picked up Jackson and sat him down on her Lap and he of course Blushes. As they were ordering Tsunade Kept scratching his Fox ears giving him a smirk and both his tails wagging and the other girls could not help but smile and softly chuckle over how cute this is. After a while, the food arrived which consisted of Barbeque, Rice (White and Fried), Sushi, Tempora friend Chicken, Terriaky Beef, Sake, Soda and of course lots of Ramen. Tsunade wanted the Sake so badly but she couldn't or at least with Jackson around she Couldn't so she started eating whole Bowls of Ramen this time using her Chakra to push her Metablosim into overdrive and by the Time Jackson was finished and the rest was finished with his first bowl she was already to her sixth.

What Helps with this is that she had been on a crash diet with the Chakra for the last week so it feels good to let loose a little bit but what made it better is that she didn't have to worry with full control of her Chakra over it. The other girls soon noticed the amount of Chub under hidden under her clothes and were confused if this is now or last week.

Shizune: "Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade: *Mouth full of Ramen* "What?"

Shizune: "Would you rather feed your little fox than stuff yourself right now?"

Tsunade swallows her Ramen and had big hearts in her eyes as if this were the sexiest Idea ever as she hasn't got to feed him like a baby in the last 2 weeks.

Tsunade: "Great Idea!"

Jackson: 'Great Job Shizune!'

Tsunade then held Jackson's face to her chest and she also pinned him there while she grabbed a chopstick's worth of ramen and insert it into his Mouth.

This happened for a little while until Jayaria walks into the restaurant and Jackson got suspicious so he excused himself and walked over to the dirty old man.

Jackson: "What are you doing here you No good, two-bit, Single-cell brained, Old as dirt, Perverted Jackwagon."

Jayaria: "Nothing I just-"

Jackson: "You heard Women were here right?"

Jayaria: "Right."

Jackson: "Wanna Make a bet?"

Jayaria: "Sure."

Jackson: "See those Hoops over there? *Pointed to a game at the other side of the restaurant* "Well let's Play a Game of horse and the stakes would be either If I win you leave."

Jayaria: "And If I win?"

Jackson: "I Leave."

Jayaria starts Chuckling to Himself and Jackson just smirked.

Jackson: "What is it?"

Jayaria: "You know You'll never win Shrimp. Let's also tack on 200 Ryo and I'll never come back here while You and Tsunade are here as well"

Jackson: "Ok then and We're going to see me win Perv."

They Place the money on the table next to them walked over to the Game and Jackson gave the first throw from a few feet back. He landed.

Jayaria: "Hmmph Lucky shot."

And when it was his turn he missed let's Just say he was a bit shocked.

Jackson: "I guess that was H."

This continued to Happen until Jackson had Nothing and Jayaria had H-O-R-S and he was seething with anger as he tried to land his final shot and then... He had a horse. Jackson snatched the 200 Ryo's and tried to run but Jayaria grabbed him by the collar and was about to backhand him to get his money back but then A Hand Grabbed Jayaria's and it was Tsunade staring at the old man with extreme anger and disgust.

She then threw his ass out of the establishment and started giving him what for continually punching him in the face leaving a small crater on the street and telling him what each hit is for and why while she was Holding Jackson to her chest like a baby the entire time.

A/N: Remember for every Line a punch happens right behind it."

Tsunade: "This is for Trying to Hurt my Little Fox! This is for Being A Perverted Jackwagon! This is for being a Pervert in General. This is for Every time you tried to touch me! This is for Making your erotic Books! This is for Even thinking about harming him in the first place! This is because the author can't think of too many reasons's why! This is because the author needs more reasons to extend the story! This is for Your stupid Haircut! This is for not letting me drive the Zeplin except for the one time I crashed it! This is for Doing all this since we are Kids! This is for last year's White Elephant gift! I mean seriously who wants a white Elephant! And Finally, this is to extend the chapter of the greatest story to ever be known By man woman or child!"

She then walks off Carrying our tiny hero when she ran back and hit him one more time.

Tsunade: "And that's just for fun!"

She then walked back Inside and after that, He told her everything that Happened including the 200 Ryo's and Then gave her some good news.

Jackson: "...And Tsunade I'm giving you Permission with the 200 I earned."

Tsunade: "Permission to what?"

Jackson: "To Drink."

Tsunade had the biggest smile on her face and pulled her lover's face into her cleavage as she held him they're Pinning him there.

Tsunade: "Oh I love you so Much My little fox!"

Jackson: And I love you... My pudgy princess."

Tsunade blushed as the other girls chuckled and after 200 Ryo and 50 Drinks Tsunade was drunk of her ass with Jackson's face stuck in her cleavage while the other girls have tired from partying all night Both Tsunade and Jackson went home with The previous still Drunk and when She plopped him on the bed she laid down on Him Pinning him down as she Passed out.

He could only smile as his body and face embraced her warmth... and Breasts and both fell asleep.

**_**The End**_**


End file.
